Crude oil and other hydrocarbons (e.g., various gas streams, coal, lignite, coke, biomass, etc.) can be converted into a variety of products using various processes. Initially, the valuable components can be separated and purified from a hydrocarbon stream, and the remaining components (e.g., heavy crude fractions) can be processed using various reactions to convert less valuable components into more valuable components. Cracking is an example of one process used to convert heavy hydrocarbons into lighter hydrocarbons, or upgrade lighter components into more valuable compounds. For example, olefins can be produced from hydrocarbon feedstocks by catalytic and/or steam cracking processes. These cracking processes can upgrade various reactants and produce light olefins such as ethylene and propylene from various feedstocks. Oxygen and oxygenates can be present in the various cracking processes through an introduction in the feed stream, through the process (e.g., through the oxidation of the coke on the catalyst in a Fluid Catalytic Cracker (FCC), steam introduction in steam cracking, etc.), or the like. The resulting oxygen and oxygenates may be removed along with other contaminates using various downstream processes to produce any number of saleable product streams.